mémoire d'un enfant
by sohoman
Summary: lisez par vous même, je ne veux pas gacher la surprise, c'est court merci de noter et de me dire les améliorations a faire en plus de l'orthographe pour les fic a suivre


Mémoire d'enfant,

Aujourd'hui j'ai 6 ans, je suis seul. En fait j'ai un grand frère, mais il m'embête tout le temps, il me fait souvent mal, alors quand il est là, je me cache, ou alors je vais rejoindre ma mère.

Ma mère est la seule personne qui m'aime ; et elle me dit que je ressemble beaucoup à papa physiquement ; mais je n'aime pas quand elle me dit ça, car je n'aime pas mon père non plus, il me dit toujours que je suis nul, faible, que je ne ferai rien de ma vie… J'aimerais tant qu'il m'aime, et que mon grand frère me protège, car les autres enfants me battent tout le temps.

« Fiston, aujourd'hui, tu as 6 ans, il est grand temps que tu saches te défendre, car un jour tu pourras être le maître de l'univers, si tu le souhaites. »

-Papa, je ne veux pas être comme toi ; je veux juste avoir des amis, je voudrais m'amuser avec toi et mon frère…

-Tais-toi, me coupa-t-il, ton destin est tracé, à partir de demain tu viendras avec moi.

-Oui papa, répondis-je sans discuter, sans quoi il m'aurait battu.

Cet après-midi, je suis seul avec ma mère ; mon père et mon frère sont partis.

Nous allons nous promener.

-Maman ?

-Oui mon chéri ?

-J'ai pas envie d'aller avec papa demain.

-Je lui parlerai ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Merci maman, je t'aime.

-Allez va jouer, mon petit cœur.

…

-Té, regardez qui est là ? C'est le petit à sa maman.

-Que veux-tu Berduck ? dis-je.

-Rien, on veut juste que tu nous apportes quelque chose, sinon on te tabasse.

-Si vous me faites encore du mal, je le dirai à mon père.

-Héhéhé ! C'est ton père qui nous a dit qu'on pouvait faire ce que l'on voulait de toi, et même te tuer, si tu n'obéis pas ; il s'en fout de toi.

Je restai sans voix, je savais que mon père ne m'aimait pas, mais de là à vouloir ma mort… je commencais à tourner les talons, les larmes aux yeux, et rejoignant ma mère…

-Hé! Reviens crétin, on ne t'a pas dit ce qu'on voulait.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Nous voulons que tu nous apportes tout ce que tu as eu pour ton anniversaire.

Je n'ai eu qu'une seule chose, offert par ma mère, un médaillon qui s'enroule autour du poignet.

-Si je te le donne, tu ne m'embêteras plus jamais ?

-ça marche.

-Tiens, fais-y attention, c'est ma mère qui me l'a offert.

En lui tendant mon médaillon, un de ses copains me tapa fort dans le dos et tous les autres se jetèrent sur moi une fois que je fus à terre.

-Regarde bien ce que j'en fais de ton cadeau.

Et sous mes yeux en larmes, il cassa le médaillon, puis me frappa au visage avec son pied.

J'avais mal partout ; je ne pouvais plus bouger, je pleurais, mais personne ne venait à mon secours. Au bout d'un moment ma mère vint m'aider, me consoler.

-Encore ces jeunes ? Me dit-elle.

-Oui, et ils m'ont volé et cassé ton médaillon.

Je lui raconte ensuite tout ce que m'a dit Berduck.

Le soir venu, ma mère alla parler avec mon père, je les entendis crier très fort. Je suis allé voir et j'ai vu mon père tuer ma mère.

-Tu ne me sers plus à rien femme ! dit mon père.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça papa ? Lui demandais-je en pleurant.

-Tu veux qu'il t'arrive la même chose ?

Il s'approcha de moi et me frappa.

…

Combien de temps s'est-il passé ? Mon père m'avait frappé si fort que je m'étais évanoui.

Il a tué Maman… il a dit à Berduck qu'il pouvait me tuer… il souhaitait ma mort…Pourquoi est-il si méchant ? J'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je me venge de tout ça.

Le lendemain mon père m'amena sur une planète appelée Plant. Il faisait du commerce avec ses habitants, et ils s'entendait bien avec des hommes bizarres, des Saiyens je crois.

-Dis-moi Soj ? demanda mon père à un des types avec une queue, comme celle de Berduck.

-Oui, que veux-tu ?

-Ton fils est vraiment bien, il a bien corrigé le mien hier…

Et ils rirent tout deux.

Deux jours plus tard, j'appris que les habitants de Plant furent tous tués par les types avec les queues… enfoiré de Saiyens, ce sont vraiment des personnes horribles.

Mon père à bien l'air de les aimer… je veux me venger…

…

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 37 ans, ma vengeance va s'accomplir. Je suis devenu plus fort que mon père, mais je ne veux pas le tuer, je veux le faire souffrir, je vais commencer par tuer tous ses amis, les saiyens.

-Père, la planète Teslick demande à te voir d'urgence, lui dit-je pour l'éloigner.

-Quoi, mais c'est à l'autre bout de l'univers ! Bon reste ici, ton frère devrait bientôt arriver.

-D'accord.

Il part, me voilà seul, face à la planète « Végéta », ancienne Plant, mais rebaptisée par un des collègues de mon père.

« Vous allez tous payer sale vermine de Saiyens, en particulier toi Berduck…

Fin


End file.
